Yo soy así y ¿Qué? O eso se suponía…
by kurokaXsama
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart es mucha cosas: charlatán, narcisista, egoísta, cobarde y despreciable pero alguna vez alguien se a atrevido a pensar el porque? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Título: __****Yo soy así y ¿Qué? O eso se suponía….**_  
_

**Autora: **kurokaXsama

**Rating**: k+

**Palabras**: 2081

**Beta-Reader**: NO tengo así que pido disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores de ortografías.

**Disclaimer**_: Esta historia ha ido creado para ****__****__"Amigo Invisible 2012/13__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los que tengan derecho sobre el.

**Notas**: ete es mi segundo regalo para** ti Leyre2522 **epero compence que no haya podido hacer tu primera opcion pero se me hizo muy difícil ufff... así que te regalo 2 historia para estes feliz.

_**Yo soy así y ¿Qué? O eso se suponía….**_

Gilderoy Lockhart es su nombre él lo sabe, todos lo saben lo conocen por sus grandes hazañas, sus libros son vendidos como pan caliente. Engreído, presumido, narcisista y repugnante es como lo miran los envidiosos por su fama y las mujeres se derriten por él, por sus maravillosas aventuras y su galantería. Pero él sabe que es mentira, tal vez una mentira que el mismo creo por sus años en hogwarts, si alguien sabia por lo que paso (o más bien sintió) estaba equivocado nadie podría saberlo él era silencioso y a la vez vulnerable. Irónico para el yo de ahora. O tal vez no demasiado.

**XXXXX**

Era su séptimo año en hogwarts y el estaba feliz de volver no es que no le gustaran las vacaciones de verano o pasar tiempo en su hogar, pero volver a hogwarts significaba poder usar magia de nuevo aunque solo fuese allí, eso era lo que el mas amaba de todo ello usar magia, ser ESPCIAL como el se consideraba, pero también no quería volver porque sabía que los vería a _ellos_…

El no era muy sociable no es que fuese tímido, simplemente no sociabilizaba demasiado o no tenía muchos interés en común con los de su casa. "_Ravenclaw"_ se repitió en su cabeza le gustaba su casa él era inteligente eso significaba estar en dicha casa, para el Hufflepuff eran los trabajadores conformistas, los gryffindor los leales "héroes" que se saltaban todas las reglas que existían y nadie les decía ¡nada! Por Merlín como le molestaba eso y los slydherin que… eran tenebrosos y pura maldad en la casa que nadie quiere estar excepto los sangres puras claro esta….

En cambio en Ravenclaw estaban los inteligentes, valientes a su modo y siempre dignos si le encantaba estar en esa casa. Hecho un pesado suspiro estando solo en el vagón mirando por la ventana en nada en concreto esperando la llegada al colegio.

El trayecto fue rápido o tal vez solo lo sintió así por que se había quedado dormido en el tren y lo que lo despertó fue el frenar de golpe del tren asiéndolo caer, no sabía realmente.

Bajo con cara aburrida y sintió su hombro ser golpeado de pronto con un "quítate del camino mediocre" apretó la mandíbula y los puños pero no respondió conocía esa horrible voz suave y venenosamente letal como agujas clavándotelas en todo el cuerpo, pertenecía a Bellatrix Black aquella mocosa que gustaba de molestarlo en más de un modo.

La vio con su caminar delante de él con su porte elegante, cabello ondulado negro y ese semblante frio lleno de prepotencia asía sus amigos. Se reunió con ellos y solo la vio decir una cuantas palabras pero no escucho lo que dijo, pero vi a los otros voltearse así el y echar una risita antes de comenzar a caminar; eso le cabreo más de lo admitiría "esa Black" la maldijo.

Esos le desagradaban, ese grupito en particular lleno de slytherin con legua venenosa empezado por Fenrir Greyback ese tipo musculoso sin cerebro que se la vivía fastidiando a los de primero en el momento que los profesores no se daban cuenta y siguiendo siempre ordenes de Bellatrix.

Otros que no soportaba era Rodolphus Lestrange, ese chico molesto que parecía ser novio de Bellatrix pero tampoco era como si le interesara saberlo y siempre lo veía como un ser inferior que no merecía respirar su mismo aire o pisar el suelo que el pisaba también estaba Regulus Black primo de Bellatrix con ese aire misterioso con una mirada imperturbable y desinteresada a todo y por ultimo pero no menos importante Narcisa Black hermana de Bellatrix con ese semblante indiferente y siempre con un libro en la mano que jamás le ha dirigió ni una mirada a pesar de ver a su hermana riendo de él.

Todos ellos son realmente molestos y odiosos. Que se crían acaso por ser slytherin tenían derecho a menospreciarlo que equivocados están él les demostraría que estaba en un terrible error y se los haría pagar con creses ya verían él se los demostraría así fuese lo último que hiciese.

Ese día en la cena ninguno de esos le dirigió una mirada, tampoco era como si le importara en lo mas mínimo solo era un observación, solo eso…

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Había pasado ya casi medio año casi eran vacaciones de invierno y la fiesta de navidad era al día siguiente estaba pensando invitar a cualquier chica tampoco era como si le importara en gran medida el baile que se aproximaba, además que en esa ocasión los profesores no iban a estar presentes. Lo que le "preocupaba" mas bien inquietaba era que no había señales de _"esos"_ tampoco era como si les prestara atención en lo mas mínimo solo se le hizo extraño que no lo fastidiaran, pero de cierto modo era tranquilizante.

Camino por el corredor. No eran más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando dio con la biblioteca para poder hacer su tarea de hechizos, nunca fue muy bueno en ellos pero sabía que si trabajaba arduamente lo lograría además esa tarea era para esa noche. Dio un paso y se adentro buscando el libro cuando se dio cuanta que no estaba fue a ver a la bibliotecaria para preguntar.

-Guarda silencio muchacho lo tiene lo tiene la señorita Black- le contesto la señora volviendo a retomar su lectura. Suspiro frustrado por que todo lo que le pasaba que era malo era por culpa de los Black, tomo cualquier otro libro referente a hechizos para ver si tenía la información que buscaba y cuando se sentó, vio que no se refería a ESA Black que pensó por el contrario, enfrente de él a una mesa estaba Narcisa Black y Regulus Black sentados leyendo sin dirigirle una mirada a nadie.

Tal vez… solo tal vez si se lo pedía a esa mocosa se lo daría. Tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado Hufflepuff por ser tan positivo, se rio ante su propia broma mentalmente y la bibliotecaria le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

Se acerco a la chica y el primero en levantar la cabeza fue Regulus con su ceja levantada, comenzó a sudar por las manos tal vez no había sido tan buena idea como pensó en un principio se preparo mentalmente para saber que debía decir.

-Me podría prestar aquél libro - dijo señalando el libro que tenia Narcisa en las manos dejando de mirar a la chica enseguida, esta pareció reaccionar lo miro parpadeo una vez y hablo por primera vez, bueno que él la escuchaba hablar.

-como te podrás dar cuenta esta en uso, búscalo mañana cuando ya no este en mi posesión - su voz era suave pero fría no era desafiante. Regulus lo miro con una mueca dando a entender que su solo presencia lo disgustaba.

- Es para mi tarea lo necesito es para esa noche- la chica lo miro evaluadoramente y Regulus la voltio a ver a ella y se dieron una mirada de entendimiento que él no pudo densificar.

-No, no deseo serte de ayuda proporcionártelo además no creo que sea necesario dártelo, de nada te servirá, leerlo no cambiara el hecho de ser un inútil en hechizos- volvió su vista a su libro sin prestarle más atención, decir que quería golpearla era poco quería matarla que se creía esa chica.

-Qué esperas la dama ha hablado podrías retirarte de nuestra presencia, tenerte demasiado cerca es repulsivo podrías irte de una vez - hablo Regulus con su semblante de superioridad, y un tono autoritario.

-Quien te crees para decirme que hacer mocoso- dijo rechistando entre diente y apretó los puños.

-Vamos Regulus, odio las molestias innecesaria en mis horas de lectura, por eso le dije a bella que dejara de molestarlo, la basura no merece ni ser mirada- se levanto con él libro entre manos y se dispuso a irse Regulus la imito pero antes de irse lo miro a ver

-no me creo nada Lockhart, solo es más que **obvio que** **soy mejor** que un inútil que es un deshonor para su casa y un fracaso en las clases que piensa que "trabajando duro" lograra algo, así que deberías darte cuenta de una vez que como mago no vales nada- hablo con un tono suave y traquilo con un leve desdén y se marcho siguiendo a la chica sin darle otra vista.

Apretó los puños quería gritar pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y para joderle más la vida escucho las risitas de los todos los chicos presentes reírse de él y a la bibliotecaria callándolos porque estaba profanado un lugar sagrado como la biblioteca en ese tipo de juegos infantiles en lugar de estudiar y le pidió que se retirara si solo iba a perturbar la biblioteca con un regaño.

Se sintió mas solo y desamparado ¡es que acaso nadie lo veía o creía que no valía algo! eso no se lo podía permitir, se metió a uno de los invernaderos para golpear algunas plantas de pura frustración quien se creían esos Black _inútil él_ malditos bastardos los maldijo de mil formas en su mente se sentía mal que acaso todo el mundo creía eso de él. Que molesto de verdad era molesto.

Esa noche no entregó la tarea y no le importo, se sentía mal y lo peor aun era que estaba actuando como una chica que estúpido de verdad que estúpido no durmió nada esa noche , no podía y no se sentía capas de ello.

Ese día del baile jamás lo olvidaría, JAMAS LO HARIA, se propuso no ir al baile y dormir lo que no había podido, pero había demasiado ruido para hacerlo y Merlín que ni un hechizo silenciador le salía bien joder sí que estaba mal.

Escucho los pasos de seguro uno de sus compañeros de cuarto entrar.

- Hey Lockhart por que no bajas hay una excelente fiesta allí abajo, además no están los profesores seguro ligas a las chicas, además hay ver muérdago por doquier- le guineo un ojo. Lockhart lo miro a ver y su rostro se ilumino tal vez si tenía admiradoras y podría ligar algo.

-Tienes razón esa polluelas seguro lloran por mi ¡iré! -grito y se propuso ir al baño a ir a bañarse rápido y ponerse una ropa elegante para la ocasión.

-si es una chica si te animas ¿no? Vale te dejo solo vine por un poco de poción anti-resaca ya sabes- rio el chico y bajo corriendo felizmente.

El se propuso hacer lo suyo y termino en menos de 20 minutos bajo con un porte seguro y atravesó las puertas a la fiesta intento localizar a su compañero para entrar en mejor ambiente, pero cuando se adentro se choco con alguien _Bellatrix Black_ maldijo mentalmente esta hizo una mueca de desdén y se alejo de el -genial- murmuro suavemente -hasta con ella me tengo que topar en este momento que quería ligar con lindas chicas-

-crees que alguien saldría contigo asta un troll tiene más oportunidad- soltó bella con una mueca de superioridad siguiendo su camino.

-dímelo en mi cara Black- le contesto tomándola de la muñeca. Escupiendo el apellido con todo el odio guardado hasta ese momento.

-suéltame impertinente- se soltó Bellatrix y lo vio ferozmente, en ese momento se aceraron Rodolphus Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback con una clara muestra de disgusto en sus rostros.

-déjala en paz basura- dijo con arrogancia Lestrange

-quien eres tu para decírmelo- le contesto

-alguien que vale algo por supuesto no un maldito pobretón como tu –sonrió sínicamente

-así pues ya veras desmallus—grito pero cuando lo hizo lo dijo mal y su propio rayo impacto contra el provocando que su ropa se incinerara y quedara en canosillos.

Todos empezaron reír y burlarse de él, en especial los slytherin remarcando su incompetencia de que ni un hechizo podría usar se sentía humillado ,destruido y muy mal quería salir corriendo pero todos seguían burlándose y le tapaban la entrada sin mencionar que sus propias piernas no le respondían.

-Cissy tenía razón la basura como tú no vale mi tiempo, mucho menos alguien tan patético que ni un hechizo sabe pronunciar- sonrío Bellatrix cruelmente mientras todos reían aun más fuerte.

Ese fue el día más humillante que quedaría marcado en su memoria pero que igualmente en el que decido que jamás dejaría que eso volvería a ocurrir que nadie se burlaría de él y todos lo respetarían y le tendría en estima.

Fue así como se propuso que si él no hacia grandes hazañas las robaría y nadie se interpondría entre él y la grandeza y todos pagarían en haberlo hecho sentir un muggle TODOS los harían y el se regazaría en la gloria y nadie lo tacharía de incompetente seria el mago mas reconocido por todo y todos.

En ese momento no sabía cómo pero lo haría, descubriría el modo y nadie podría volver a burlarse de él ese día el lo decidió. Ese día vio nacer al Gilderoy Lockhart que todos conocía en la actualidad.


End file.
